1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved tower-type computer housing for peripherals wherein the front of the computer chassis is formed with apertures covered by a main bezel, the upper part of which is open and is covered by a peripheral bezel formed with apertures for insertion of various peripherals such as a 51/4" disk drive or 31/2" floppy disks. The apertures are covered by removable blanks which may be individually removed, the customer having the opportunity to customize the computer by using some of the openings and not others, depending upon needs.
2. Description of Related Art
Tower-type computers are well known in the industry. The present invention provides an ornamental bezel covering the front of the computer chassis having detachable blank covers for openings into which various peripherals may be inserted. Since the needs of customers vary, one customer may use certain peripherals and another different peripherals. The structure of the present invention permits such selection by the customer.